A Brand New Bunch
by VolcanicDust1501
Summary: A new group of demi-gods run into Percy and Annabeth bringing on a whole new adventure, Shadows and Ocean make a great team and horrible enemies, which one does Percy want for the Son of Thanatos. Under re-write because of a critical review that had a point.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - CHRIS POV

It's extremely hard when you find out you're a half-blood, but when you're told by other demigods, and they have no idea what to do and they just run across the country trying to stay alive, it's even harder. My name is Chris, my full name is Christopher Jacobson, I am a son of Thanatos, who if you check on Wikipedia is the daemon personification of death, and so, not many people really like me. I have raven black hair, and dark brown eyes, pale skin, and an attitude that got me kicked out of every school I've been in within a month, and I am sixteen years old. But then I met my friends, William Johnson, a son of Hephaestus, rusty brown hair, and grass-green eyes, he is fourteen, Victoria Lensky, a daughter of Athena, grey eyes, golden blonde hair and a IQ of over infinite, she is also fourteen, then there is Elizabeth Cain, like me she's a child of a minor god, which is one of the reasons why we're quite close friends, she's a daughter of Boreas, she has platinum blonde hair that when it catches the light looks light blue, her eyes are the palest blue I've ever seen, and she is fifteen years old.

I was currently sitting in an alley, in New York City; Elizabeth was resting against my side, my arm draped across her shoulders. William and Victoria were in virtually the same position, sitting across from us. We were all pretty beat up, we just ran into a Cyclops and we hadn't really healed yet. William had a nasty bruise almost covering his entire right shoulder, Victoria had a few scratches on her face from when she got knocked unconscious and fell onto a patch of gravel, Elizabeth couldn't move her left shoulder, it got dislocated when the Cyclops lifted her up by said arm, Victoria pushed it back in its socket, but she couldn't really move all that well, and me well I had a big bruise on my side and tons of cuts all over my body, when the Cyclops thought it would be funny to slam me against a car then throw me through a window of a bakery (closed at the time, thank gods).

We were trying to get to a camp, apparently Victoria's mother Athena told her about it in a dream, it was somewhere along the north shore of long island, and we were making good progress to, if I would have to guess maybe one, two days tops, away from reaching this mysterious camp.

Everyone else was asleep, or I thought that at least, I assumed they would be, as I was on guard, with my metal baseball bat, my weapon of choice, William had a big handheld hammer, like the ones in workshops only a little bigger, Victoria had a knife, and Elizabeth also had a knife but it was bigger than Victoria's.

Elizabeth was stirring, so I wrapped my arm tighter around her, my shift was almost over, it would be Victoria's turn soon, to pass the time I started thinking about how we all met. I'd met William and Victoria at the same time, they'd been on the run for about four months when they met me, I had only been on the run for about two months, well that's what I told them, and as they were two out of three other half-bloods I had met, I was going to stick with them, and apparently they had similar ideas, I remember it was in an alley that I'd met them, I was on the run from a hellhound at about half-two in the morning, I was running down an abandoned street when I turned down an alley, and I literally ran into them, we all fell down and it took me a moment to actually realise what happened, I got up helped William up he was still on the floor, Victoria was giving me a funny look, as if she were detailing everything about me. But then I heard a roar, the hellhound had caught up to me, my little run in with these two kids had put all three of us in danger, before my plan was to run, but I couldn't put these two mortals, as I'd thought at the time, in harm's way. So I charged, it lunged and I took a swing, it was a fairly small hellhound, and it was a small alley, so my swing had caused it to smash its head against the wall, and it didn't look happy about it, it snapped at me, so I rolled to the side and brought my bat down on the things neck, it squealed but then swung it head sideways and hit me into a dumpster, it barred its fangs and lunged, I closed my eyes waiting for it, and when it didn't I opened my eyes to see a weird sight the girl had jumped on the creature's back and stabbed it, I stared as it slowly crumbled to dust, as monsters usually do. I stared in amazement, she stretched out a hand, I took it, a million questions were racing through my head but before I could pick one, she asked me, "who are you?", my initial response was the same as to any other mortal that had asked me that question, of course not that many mortals had asked me, but there was the odd few, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth." I said, "try me, we've said that line a few times too." She replied. I told her I was a demigod, half-blood, a child of an ancient Greek god and a human. When I told her this she was shocked but it wasn't the usual face I see, "we're half-bloods too." , now it was my turn to be shocked. After we had told each other a little about ourselves, like name, age, godly parent, mine did seem to faze them a little, they waited no time in asking if I wanted to stick with them, I gladly agreed, and we all fell asleep in that very alley.

I was took out of my trance by Victoria, she was stretching, turned William carefully over to his other side as so not to wake him, then told me to get some rest, I simply nodded, hugged up to Elizabeth a little more then closed my eyes.

And I dreamed about my run in with Elizabeth, and how I got to where I am now, that was a long story, and one I am pretty sure you would like to hear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - ELIZABETH POV

My name is Elizabeth Cain, I'm a daughter of Boreas and I LOVE MY LIFE!

Until recently it sucked, because I'm a half-blood and it's extremely hard when you find out you're a half-blood, mine came when I first used my power, my father is Boreas and because of that I can sort of control ice, I don't have a hang of it quite yet. But when my mother told me, it was right after the neighbour's dog attacked me, I was playing in the garden when the dog broke through the fence, he came at me, I closed my eyes and raised my hand, I felt a rush of cold air, I looked up and the dog was covered with crystal clear ice. My mother ran outside grabbed me and ran inside. She took me too the basement, fear plastered on her face. She eventually told me the truth and that I couldn't stay there. Because my father warned her when my power surfaced I had to leave civilization in order to control it.

She told me that my father said one day my powers would show themselves, and when that happened, anything could set it off. And that I had to make a journey to a safe place, but she couldn't go with me the next day. I woke up in an alley, with a note saying _'I Love You'_. I wept and wept, I was eight at the time.

I know what you're thinking if that happened why did I say I love my life, I will explain that now. We do a little time skip seven years ahead, and I'm sitting in an alley next to this boy called Chris, he's why my life is awesome, his full name is Christopher Jacobson he's a son of Thanatos, he has black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin, not to mention an aura of hatred. When someone once tried to mug us he simply stood up walked towards the guy and said "RUN!". The guy literally ran for his life. Across the alley are two more kids William Johnson and Victoria Lensky, Will had rusty brown hair and grass-green eyes he is fourteen and a son of Hephaestus, Victoria has golden blonde hair, grey eyes, and an enormous IQ, she's a daughter of Athena she is also fourteen. I was resting against Chris' side with his right arm over my shoulders. William and Victoria were in virtually the same position. We were extremely beat up, because a Cyclops decided we were his new punching bags. I couldn't move my left arm because it got dislocated when the Cyclops yanked me up by said arm, William had a nasty bruise on his right shoulder, and Victoria had a few cuts on her face, but Chris, he had a giant bruise on the right side of his torso, chest and face and cuts all over his body, when the Cyclops smashed him against a car and threw him through a window of a bakery, thankfully it was closed at the time, boy was that guy going to get a surprise in the morning.

I moved a little to get more comfortable, and to make sure I wasn't leaning on some of his bruises, but when I did he wrapped his arm tighter around me, I knew it wasn't a reflex because he was awake, he was on guard at the time. He made me feel amazing, he and William and Victoria gave me a new home.

When he told me how he met them once, he said that at first he thought they were normal mortals, that he was running through an abandoned street trying to get away from a hellhound at 02:30 in the morning and he turned a corner and ran into an alley, and literally ran into them, the hellhound caught up to them, and him thinking they were mortals charged it, he said he hit a few times but it hit him back, and he hit a dumpster, then Victoria attacked and killed the thing, they had become a family in an instant.

I was shook out of my trance when Victoria was repositioning herself moving William away a bit, then told Chris to get some rest, Chris nodded, cuddled up to me more, which felt amazing, and fell asleep. I cuddled up to him as well trying to get some rest, and dreamt of my run in with him.

Which was extremely scary, and at one point I actually thought he was going to kill me. It's weird how thing turn out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 – CHRIS POV

_And I dreamed about my run in with Elizabeth, that was a long story, and one I am pretty sure you would like to hear._

It was a month after me William and Victoria had met, over which we became very good friends, we made each other laugh, feel happy and basically comforted each other on our rainy days, and in battle, we didn't even need to speak, we ran into a hellhound once and we just done it, William ran forward and took a swipe and then stepped back, I jumped off a dumpster took a few swings, while William gave Victoria a boost, so she could jump over me and bring down her knife on the thing, I almost felt bad for the creature, he was disintegrating so fast you could see bewilderment in his eyes. I stole an apple pie once, when they were hungry, although sometimes they asked me not too, I took the role as big brother, I got protective when a monster caught them unawares, they always wanted the roles to be equal, but sometimes I couldn't help it, they were my family, and nothing was going to change that.

Which in turn made my run in with Elizabeth all the more difficult.

We were in an abandoned car factory, one because it was unlocked, and two William thought it would do us some good, and he was certainly right about that. We were sitting in a corner under a catwalk that ran around the entire factory, we had a large fire going, in a barrel Victoria cut in half, we were joking, laughing, generally having a good time, we were even calling each other brother and sister. We had scoured the outside of the factory, until we had a heaped pile of firewood, bracing for the cold night ahead.

Then we heard a loud bang coming from off in the darkness, frost started to build up on the windows and popped up in patches on the floor that was visible.

"Stay here!" I said

No argument came from either of them. I walked in the direction of the sound, both hands on my bat, and I hefted my bat over my right shoulder, Victoria said I throw a better swing like this, so it was just what I do. I took a few more steps then a twitch of movement came from my left, I spun around to see darkness on all sides, I ventured into the dark some more, I couldn't see William or Victoria now just the little light of our fire. I crept quietly along the chassis of a car, I turned round the corner, I could make out the shape of a person near the chassis of another car a little bit further down from the one I was next to, I walked down a little bit more, crouched low. I was getting close, and just as I was about to leap at them and swing, they spun around and a light blue ball shot from their hand, it hit me square in the chest, and sent me flying to a wall.

Spots clouded my vision and when they cleared, I looked down to see…..**ice?**

There was ice covering me, only my head and right hand, which was holding my bat, stuck out from the blob of it, which was frozen to the side of the wall. The figure strode towards me, a girl, with platinum blonde hair, and pale blue eyes, emerged from the darkness, she had her hands raised as if to shoot more ice at me.

"Who are you?" the girl asked

"And just why should I tell you?" was my response

"Answer it," she pointed her palms at me "or you'll become an ice sculpture!"

"I've faced worse than little girls who can freeze people!" I stated

"What kind of life do you live?" obviously wondering why an ice wielding woman was more than a natural occurrence.

"Oh, my life is filled with adventure, although sometimes the adventure has a bit of a temper."

Again she looked puzzled, her hands were at her sides now, obviously too intrigued to kill me.

"That doesn't really answer my question." She said

"Well it's the only answer I'm giving, especially in my current predicament."

"Well if you want to get out of your current predicament, I would rethink that last line."

"Sorry, I only share when I'm outside the ice, I'm funny like that."

She lifted her right hand pointed it towards me; bright blue lights started encircling her hand.

"You are really liking this bedtime story aren't you little girl." I stated, sarcasm obvious in my voice

She shot ice at me it hit the wall just above my shoulder and covered the wall in a blob of ice.

"Someone's got a tempeeeeeeeeeer…Oh fine, have you ever heard of the Greek gods?"

"Like Zeus, Poseidon and Hades?"

"Yeah along with like a few dozen more, they are still alive, and they have kids with humans, these people are called half-bloods, I, my dear, am one of those said half-bloods."

"Seriously, I thought I would never meet another half-blood."

"You're a half-blood too, and just who, if you don't mind me asking, is your godly parent?"

"I do mind you asking that!"

"Well like you said before you might want to rethink that last line!"

"And just what reason is there for doing that?"

"US!" William said, stepping out of the shadows along with Victoria, and into the light that the frosted window gave.

The girl spun around and shot a frost ball at them, they rolled aside, and started circling her, and coming towards me.

"Ohhh, you didn't tell me you had friends! Who are they?" her sarcasm was quite stale, I was a little disappointed.

"Your worst nightmare! Your doom! There's probably a few more, but we can settle for one of them, for now!" Victoria said, in her usual smart tone

"Let my brother go! NOW!" William was on edge, and clearly showing it. Although I was warmed when he called me his brother.

"Calm down, you little firecracker, it was his own fault, never would have done it, if he hadn't tried to jump me...and don't ever use that tone with me, or you'll end up like him!"

"And if you touch them, I swear I'll tear you to pieces!" I was angry, no one threatens them, and leaves with their organs intact. And all three jumped a little at my last line, but being the son of the god of DEATH, I can be pretty scary when someone pushes my buttons. And the safety of my family is my biggest button.

"And he never would have tried to jump you if you never came here!" Victoria stated

"Well sorry! I saw a light, and I thought I could stay here."

"Are you on the run as well?" Victoria asked, clearly concerned now, on the run was something we were all used to.

"Yes, though I'd rather not talk about it. And I am sorry that I froze you, it's just a reflex, and I honestly have no idea how to get you down, apart from melting it, which on a cold night like this, may prove to be an impossible task."

She did look sorry, and William and Victoria seemed a little scared, I guess they didn't want me spending all night in an ice cube. But all in all the tension had clearly dissipated, with Victoria's last question.

"What if we hit it repeatedly with a hammer?" William asked, his stupid, rash, impulsive (I'm pretty sure those last two are the same thing) and curious side in full swing here.

"It won't work, we might shatter him into shards." The girl answered

"It's_ we_ now is it?" Victoria asked, a little angry at that particular comment

"I want to help too; I don't meet many other half-bloods. I thought that would be obvious as to the fact that I am alone!" she retorted.

Silence fell yet again, I started straining, determined to get out of this thing. Cracks started to appear, in the ice, and with a sudden crash the ice shattered, letting me fall to the ground, were I landed in a crouch. Most of the ice now lay in bits across the floor, some still clung to the wall.

They all looked stunned. I however had my mind straighter than ever.

I flung my arms across William and Victoria, pulling them close. And I asked my question, which I knew I would have to say as soon as the girl finished her last sentence.

"Do you want to join our band of misfits?"

I saw the look on the girl change from one emotion to another, surprise, suspicion, relief, then finally happiness. She felt the same way I did, when I joined these two, she finally found her place.

"HADES YES!"

She ran up to me and gave me a hug, I could tell she was crying a little. She proceeded to give William and Victoria a hug, both of them seemed fine with my judgement in asking, and Victoria looked as if she was going to ask the same thing.

We spent the rest of the night talking, and introducing ourselves, like when I first spent a night with William and Victoria.

"So what's your name?" I asked eager to know at this point.

"Elizabeth Cain." She replied


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2 – Elizabeth's POV

_Which was extremely scary, and at one point I actually thought he was going to kill me. It's weird how thing turn out._

It was a regular Wednesday to me, the last few days I was staying in an abandoned building, I was moving from place to place about every two weeks, unless there was a monster or even worse mortals. I've been doing this for seven years, you would think I would have found the place my mother told me about, well no, obviously. I was packing up my few possessions, a few T-shirts, few pairs of jeans, my run down pair of black vans, and my knife. I was eating one of my granola bars, when I heard a noise.

SHIT!

Mortals, or as they call themselves architects. The came by last week to talk about designs and knocking down certain walls. They weren't supposed to show up know, FYI I know that because last time they came, I hid in the air vents and overheard their entire conversation. I quietly ran to the fire escape, and started to climb down. It was freezing outside and no I have no immunity to the cold because of my powers okay.

I was walking through the streets, block after block passed by, the sun was fading fast, I ate another granola bar, I had about seventy, from when I stole about seven boxes of the stuff.

Day was turning to night, and I saw no sign of a place that I could call temporary home.

The moon was almost at the top of the sky, when I saw a place, a rundown old factory in the middle of a dead construction site had a light inside, not one you get from artificial light but a campfire.

Something inside me made me want to go in, to explore. After a few minutes of talking to myself, I went inside. I walked inside getting closer to the light with every step, I was getting extremely nervous, and my power starts to build up when I'm nervous.

I put my hand out on a chain dangling from the ceiling, my sight was actually okay, due to the fact I spent a lot of my time in darkness.

Frost built up on the chain, making it extremely fragile, then it snapped, I heard a loud crash, probably the chain was attached to something, and it just fell. Gosh I'm feeling lucky.

Frost was spreading across the floor, emanating from my feet.

I heard a very masculine voice, saying something along the line of, stay here, I crouched by a car chassis. I heard footsteps, and turned around and shot ice blindly in the direction of the noise, I heard a smash, and walked forward.

I'd hit someone, some guy, he was pinned against the wall only his head and right hand, which was wielding a metal baseball bat, stuck out of the blob of ice.

I walked out of the shadows and said

"Who are you?"

"And just why should I tell you?" was his response, he seemed dark, and horrifying even if he was stuck to a wall.

"Answer it," I raised my hands "Or you'll become an ice sculpture!" I was hoping to be scary.

"I've faced worse than little girls who can freeze people!" Yeah, I'm not that scary, not to him.

"What kind of life do you live?" Was an ice shooting woman natural to him?

"Oh, my life is filled with adventure, although sometimes the adventure has a bit of a temper."

This guy is creepy, he reminded me of hellboy with that line, I was half expecting him to say, _there are things that go bump in the night, I am the one to bump back_, this boy was definitely intriguing to say the least, my hands fell, as my curiosity grew.

"That really doesn't answer my question." I stated

"Well it's the only answer I'm giving, especially in my current predicament."

"Well if you want to get out of your current predicament, I would rethink that last line."

"Sorry, I only share when I'm outside the ice, I'm funny like that."

I lifted my right hand, concentrating on ice, to get my power going, blue light circled my hand.

"You are really liking this bedtime story aren't you little girl." he said

That pushed me over the edge, I shot ice that hit the wall next to his shoulder. Thinking that would get the reaction I wanted, it didn't.

"Someone's got a tempeeeeeeeeeer…Oh fine, have you ever heard of the Greek gods?"

"Like Zeus, Poseidon and Hades?"

"Yeah along with like a few dozen more, they are still alive, and they have kids with humans, these people are called half-bloods, I, my dear, am one of those said half-bloods."

"Seriously, I thought I would never meet another half-blood."

"You're a half-blood too, and just who, if you don't mind me asking, is your godly parent?"

"I do mind you asking that!"

"Well like you said before you might want to rethink that last line!"

"And just what reason is there for doing that?"

"US!" a strange voice called out, I turned to see two kids, stepping into the light.

I shot ice at them, they dodged it and started circling me edging closer to the kid on the wall.

"Ohhh, you didn't tell me you had friends! Who are they?" Sarcasm was just oozing out of my voice, it was really obvious.

"Your worst nightmare! Your doom! There's probably a few more, but we can settle for one of them, for now!" the girl said, first impression, smart ass!

"Let my brother go! NOW!" the little kid looked nothing like the other kids brother obviously it wasn't by blood, but it warmed my heart, okay fine, just little bit. This guy had a family, something I didn't.

"Calm down, you little firecracker, it was his own fault, never would have done it, if he hadn't tried to jump me… and don't ever use that tone with me, or you'll end up like him!"

"And if you touch them, I swear I'll tear you to pieces!" SHIT, THE GUY WAS SCARY! He looked like he could kill me in a second, I hope that ice holds him.

"And he never would have tried to jump you if you never came here!" the girl said, oh so matter of factly.

"Well sorry! I saw a light, and I thought I could stay here."

In that instant her face changed, into concern,

"Are you on the run as well?" she asked, she looked really different, did I run into runaways?

"Yes, though I'd rather not talk about it. And I am sorry that I froze you, it's just a reflex, and I honestly have no idea how to get you down, apart from melting it, which on a cold night like this, may prove to be an impossible task."

Something inside me changed after the girls question, I don't know what though

"What if we hit it repeatedly with a hammer?" the little boy asked, clearly younger in the head than on the outside.

"It won't work, we might shatter him into shards."

"It's _we_ know is it?" The girl said, she seemed a little ticked off.

"I want to help too; I don't meet many other half-bloods. I thought that would be obvious as to the fact that I am alone!" I shouted, that was a sore spot for me.

Silence fell yet again, until I heard cracking, the boy on the wall was straining, cracks were appearing on the ice, tiny bits falling off. Until the ice completely smashed the boy had broken all of it, only some of it had stayed on the wall. The boy landed in a crouch, smashing some ice beneath his feet.

Then he stood up and walked over to the others like it was nothing. I was stunned to say the least.

He threw his arms over the others and said,

"Do you want to join our band of misfits?"

WHAT! He was offering me to join them, have a family! SERIOUSLY!

I could have a family again, FANTASTIC! I didn't even hesitate

"HADES YES!"

I ran to him, hugged him, I even started crying. Then I hugged the others. Still crying.

"So what's your name?" The big boy said.

"Elizabeth Cain. You?"

"This is Victoria Lensky, over here we have William Johnson."

"Yes, but, who are you?"

"I am Christopher Jacobson."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3 – CHRIS POV

"_So what's your name?" I asked eager to know at this point._

"_Elizabeth Cain." She replied_

That night was the night Victoria got her dream, she seemed extremely shaken up about it the next morning. After an hour and she still wouldn't talk, I thought we could all use some food.

"I think I'll go out and get some food, okay?"

"Can I come with you?" Elizabeth asked

"Yeah, sure you can."

We walked out of the factory, and headed towards the nearest thing that might have food, a burger king, it was on the edge of a big park, and we didn't feel like exploring the park for something better. We walked in and immediately Elizabeth started rubbing her hands together, I frowned,

"What just because of my relationship with ice doesn't mean I can't get cold." Elizabeth stated

"Sorry, I just thought you would be used to it."

"Yeah, you should know I am very sorry about last night."

"It's okay, I fell into a frozen lake once, and I had to spend the rest of the week in the same clothes, so trust me it wasn't anything I haven't experienced before."

"I am glad to hear it."

"Glad to hear I spent a week in frozen clothes?"

"NO, just that it wasn't the first time, so at least you've experienced it before so I didn't hurt you too much and…."

"It was a joke Elizabeth, calm down."

We got the food and we were heading back when Elizabeth started to shiver, I took off my jacket and covered her with it, she seemed to relish the warmth.

"Thanks Chris."

"No problem."

We were just about to walk back into the factory, when Elizabeth placed her hand on my shoulder, she turned me around, I was about to say something but before I could she hugged me, so tightly, squishing me, I felt tears on my shoulders. She pulled back, only a bit though and planted a kiss on my cheek, her lips stayed there for an extra few seconds, then she pulled back fully, and stared at me.

"Thanks for giving me a home." She eventually said. And with that she walked back into the factory.

I stood there for what felt like hours, but in actuality were mere minutes. Then I walked in, my mind was quickly pulled back down to earth, by breakfast. We ate, Victoria told us all about her dream, although I wasn't really listening, I was staring at the floor, thinking about that kiss, every now and then I would steal a glance up at Elizabeth, each time to find her staring back at me, and every time our eyes connected, we would both smile.

~~~~~ _LINEBREAK_ ~~~~~

After half an hour, we set out to get to the other side of Manhattan, we thought it would be easiest to take a train, which now I wouldn't recommend, four half-bloods, underground at seven in the morning, not all that good. In fact it took us only thirty-five minutes for us to spot our first monster.

I was sitting on the end by the doors, next to me on my right was Elizabeth, who stayed silent and avoided looking at me, then next to her was Victoria who was chatting absent-mindedly with William who was sitting next to her.

I tried to strike up a conversation with Elizabeth, which ended in awkward silence.

"So when exactly is your birthday Elizabeth?"

"Seventh of June. What's yours?"

"Fifteenth of January."

Awkward silence. I looked to my left and my blood froze, a Cyclops was sitting on the other side of the doors a little way further down. I very discretely tried to warn the others so we could get off the train.

"Elizabeth, do not react but there is a Cyclops on the train."

She did what I asked and didn't say anything, but her eyes widened greatly. She told the others what I had said, neither reacted but both stiffened a bit there back stayed straight.

The next stop we got off, hoping that the Cyclops didn't see anything, but he did, and he followed us.

We walked out of the train station, and down the road, we didn't run we wanted the Cyclops to think we knew he was there. But as soon as we got to an alley we broke into a sprint.

We did tis numerous times throughout the day we would run, then rest, he would find us, run, rest, he found us, run, rest, he found us, I didn't realise that day had turned into night, but when we had ran onto an empty street, with every single shop closed, I looked up at the moon, its position in the sky told me it was about half-one in the morning.

That's when we came close to the Cyclops, he charged out of the alley we had just ran through, he seemed to be bigger than before. He charged right at us and I stopped in my tracks so the others ran a little so they were behind me. He brought his right fist down on the tarmac, leaving a hole, but I rolled to the side and swung at his face, hitting him squarely in the jaw, not like it did much damage, but as his head snapped to the side it gave me the chance to swing again, so I brought it down on his collarbone, he fell to one knee, so I decided to swing at the other one, but he caught my swing grabbing my bat, my hand and my wrist, he threw me on the hood of a car, then threw me through the shop across the road from the car, it was a bakery, I could tell when I hit the counter and a glass stand fell off and smashed behind the counter. My vision was fuzzy Victoria was running towards the shop, Elizabeth and William fighting off the Cyclops but before Victoria could make it to the shop he threw a motorbike at the bakery sign and it came crashing down in front of the window, and falling to the floor.

The Cyclops hit William in his right shoulder and he fell to the floor clutching his arm, the Cyclops then proceeded to lift up a bin and throw it at Victoria, it hit her square in the chest and she fell backwards. Elizabeth couldn't get close enough to use her knife, she tried only to be blocked then hoisted up by her arm, the Cyclops tugged her arm up which caused her to scream, her right hand lit up blue and she threw ice at the Cyclops face, and it turned into a not so neat ball around the Cyclops' head, he fell back and disintegrated, Elizabeth fell to the ground, then I blacked out, at least they were ok, or as good as they could get, considering what just happened.

I woke up still lying on the floor of the bakery, Elizabeth was kneeling next to me, crying, Victoria was holding her arm, her dislocated arm, then she put one hand on Elizabeth's shoulder then pushed, Elizabeth screamed out, but I couldn't hear her scream, just her eyes scrunch shut and her mouth hang wide. Then William was hovering over me he said something, again I couldn't hear, Elizabeth got over the pain and stared at me, Victoria tried to ask me something, when I didn't answer she asked again, she looked worryingly at William they began to sit me up, then Elizabeth's hands were on my face, she said something, repeatedly, again and again. I started to hear a ringing, I clutched my forehead, it got louder and louder, Elizabeth was still saying something, but her face made her look more scared than before. I scrunched my eyes shut, the ringing was unbearable.

But then it started to subside, and as it got quitter, Elizabeth's voice got louder soon the ringing was gone and all that was left was Elizabeth.

"CHRIS! CHRIS! CAN YOU HEAR ME! CHRIS! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

"OOOWWW! MY HEAD KILLS!"

"Other than that what hurts?"

I took a big breath but when I did, a sharp pain ripped through my side, I clutched it scrunching my eyes up again.

"AAAGGGHHH!"

"It's where he hit the car!"

They lowered me down to the ground, resting my head in Elizabeth's lap, and then I blacked out again, staring into Elizabeth's eyes.

I woke up in an alley, my head was still in Elizabeth's lap, her back was against the wall, my right hand side was also facing the wall, when my vision focused, I could see Elizabeth's pale blue eyes staring down into mine.

"Victoria, he's awake!" she said startled

Victoria rushed over, kneeling next to me.

"OH, thank gods. Chris are you okay?" I sat up, and smiled. "Of course I am, Victoria."

We spent that night in the alley, Victoria still seemed on edge, staring at me from time to time, and each time I would smile and nod. And she would seem relieved for a moment before she got a quizzical look on her face again.

"Chris, are you sure you're okay?" Elizabeth asked lifting herself up from my side to stare into my eyes.

"Yes."

"I still don't believe that, he threw you through a window!"

"Honestly, don't tell them this," I looked over at William and Victoria," I have been through a lot worse, than that."

"What could be worse, than thrown against a car, then being thrown through a window?"

"Do you really want to know," she nodded, I leaned in closer and whispered," _**Jumping out**_ of a _**4th storey **_window, then _**landing**_ on a car. And even that is not the _**worst**_ thing."

She looked extremely shocked;" I thought you were going to tell me the worst thing."

"Not yet, someday, soon, but just not yet. Even they don't know the worst thing, they still think I was only on the run for two months."

"How long were you on the run for?"

"Get some sleep I'll take first watch."

She looked at me sceptically, then smiled rubbed my shoulder and said.

"Don't try and do everything, it won't work."

"Maybe not, but I have to at least try."

And that brings things to now, Victoria on watch, and me trying to close my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3 – Elizabeth's POV

"_Yes, but, who are you?"_

"_I am Christopher Jacobson." _

For the rest of the night we got to know each other, and eventually we fell asleep. William and Victoria cuddled up together. I rested about two feet away from Chris, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, I stared at him for a while, until my eyelids couldn't stand any longer, and I drifted off too.

I woke up not two feet away from Chris, but cuddled up to his side, good god, what did I do in the night; I noticed that I was the one to crawl up to him, not him to me. I quickly moved away, thankfully not disturbing him from his rest. I looked up to see William staring at us.

"I won't tell him."

"Thanks." I said

"But he probably already knows."

"What?!"

"He only sleeps for about thirty minutes, then he wakes up to check on us, goes back to sleep, then wakes up in thirty minutes to do the same thing."

"He's very overprotective, isn't he?"

"Yeah. But it's nice that he is, shows just how much he really cares."

"Suppose so."

"Is there anyone like that in your life?"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone so caring and overprotective. Is there anyone in your life that you can truly say, worries about your safety?"

"You three." He smiled at that. "You have a deeper emotional side, than you let on."

"It's my role."

"What?"

"Chris is the overprotective fatherly figure, although I want us to be brothers, and even then he is the big brother. And Victoria is the smart, calm-minded, head on straight sister, who thinks they know better than you, actually does know better than you, and hates it when you seem more calm-minded than her. So through default I am the irrational, quirky little brother…..But since you're here the roles might change."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Chris."

"Yeah, so?"

"You and Chris will become the mother and father figure, fussing over and looking over out for us. We'll turn into the son and daughter figure, always looking up to you, looking to you for an answer to a simple question or a lifesaving one."

"What makes you think _me and Chris_, will become the parental figures?"

"You're bound to get together."

At that point I was sure I was blushing, I mean I thought about it but, I don't know, really.

"Why do you think me and him, will, get together?"

"One: age, he's sixteen your fifteen, me and Vicky are fourteen. You two will get closer because of your age; you'll spend more time together. It's just how it is. Two: don't tell her I called her Vicky. And three: when you meet your soul mate, it's not that you get accustomed to that person, and eventually realize you've fallen for them, when you meet them your heart just clicks, you just snap and think they're the one. You realize that that's what you've been missing in your life, even if the day before you didn't think anything was missing from your life at all. And you have that look upon your face screaming clear as daylight, that your heart has clicked."

"So I'm guessing you've experienced this, I mean you talk like you know it inside out."

He looked down at Victoria's sleeping face, smiled and said "Yeah, I've experienced it."

Then he looked back at me, "You may as well get together now, save me and Victoria from setting you up!"

I laughed, and he just smirked.

"Yes, my heart has clicked, but he, he scares me. He looks tough and well, mad. I think if I do something wrong he'll snap and, I don't know what and I can't really put it into words."

"I know what it is."

"Really, what?"

"He's a son of Thanatos, look it is really not his fault, I mean his father is basically the God, no, the _**incarnation**_ of Death. He puts up that on the outside, even if it's without meaning to. When I first met him I thought he was a god, because of his aura, he radiated pure power and horror. It took me weeks just to look him in the eye. You know just how many arguments he has bloody won, just because of his death glare." We both snickered at that "And he is the only son of Thanatos, were as you have might have some siblings, he is the only heir of Thanatos. Nearly all of his father's attributes were passed to him. His black hair, his dark brown eyes, his pale skin."

"How do you know so much about him, Thanatos I mean?"

"Victoria has all these books, no pictures, just a lot of descriptive words."

I laughed a little bit at that, when Victoria shot up, with a cornered and feral look in her eyes.

"Victoria, are you okay?" I asked, I edged a little closer to her but she just stared at me.

"Elizabeth, wake up Chris. Wake him up now! Victoria, listen to me, are you okay?"

I woke up Chris, well, I touched his shoulder and he bolted up. Which kind of scared me.

We spent an hour or two trying to get Victoria to calm down, until Chris got up and said,

"I think I'll go out and get some food, okay?"

"Can I come with you?"

"Yeah, sure you can."

We headed out to the nearest place that sold food, a burger king, on the edge of a park. I started to get cold, and started rubbing my hands together, I saw Chris looking at me funny.

"What, just because of my relationship with ice doesn't mean I can't get cold."

"Sorry, I just thought you would be used to it."

"Yeah, you should know I am very sorry about last night."

"It's okay, I fell into a frozen lake once, and I had to spend the rest of the week in the same clothes, so trust me it wasn't anything I hadn't experienced before."

"I am glad to hear it."

"Glad to hear I spent a week in frozen clothes?"

"NO, just that it wasn't the first time, so at least you've experienced it before so I didn't hurt you too much and…."

"It was a joke Elizabeth calm down." I relaxed at that.

We were walking back to the factory, and I started shivering, Chris put his jacket on my shoulders which I hugged.

"Thanks Chris."

"No problem."

We were just about to enter the factory, when I made my decision, I put my hand on Chris' shoulder turned him around and hugged him, I started crying just a bit, I moved back kissed him on the cheek, my lips lingered there, **involuntarily**, and then I pulled away fully.

"Thanks for giving me a home."

I walked back into the factory, as soon as I saw William he said

"Nice jacket."

I laughed a little bit "Oh you were right, my heart's clicked, my heart's clicked so bad."

He chuckled at that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 4-Part 1 – CHRIS POV

_And that brings things to now, Victoria on watch, and me trying to close my eyes._

I don't dream like the others do, all three of them say it's not just a dream it's a vision sometimes of the past, and sometimes of the future, sometimes a message from our parents.

But I don't, I think it's because I'm a son of Thanatos, I just dream of darkness, I float around, relive memories of my own choosing, and when I'm about to wake up I see this little white light, I go through it and I wake up, it's very weird I know, but it's what happens.

I woke up the way I had gone to sleep that night, I gently woke Elizabeth up, she stared into my eyes and I couldn't help but smile, and when she smiled back I realized my arms were still on her shoulders, I blushed and took them off. Then to spare an awkward silence, I woke the others up, we shared some granola bars, and set off. But we only got a few blocks before, our day was officially ruined. A hell-hound was just a few feet away; it had just bounded out of the shadows, right in front of us. We tried to step back slowly and quietly, but that didn't work, it turned around and barred its fangs. I hate it when they do that. We turned and sprinted, down an alley, when a thought struck me.

"Fire Escape!" I yelled. Thank god Victoria understood, she ran at a fire escape jumped and yanked the ladder down. She started climbing, then William, then me, then Elizabeth. But then the hell-hound jumped and caught Elizabeth's leg she fell, but thankfully, it was only one rung. Victoria and William were already up, but Elizabeth was having trouble climbing. So I jumped, stupidest thing I've ever done, well actually about seventh stupidest thing I've ever done.

WHAT, I done a lot of stupid stuff.

I back flipped onto the beast's back, and it started bucking like a bronco. It felt a lot worse than a mechanical bull. Elizabeth was up now on the third floor fire escape. I jumped off, and ran to the fire escape, I started climbing, got to the second floor, and sat down, quite relieved. Then I heard Elizabeth scream. I bounded up the stairs, to see her on the floor, screaming, pointing ove the side of the railing. The hell-hound had leapt to the first floor ledge, and was dangling like little dogs do when they're climbing a sofa, but when it's a hell-hound it is as nowhere as cute as when a little dog does it.

I was sure her scream would get some unwanted attention and I was right, a boy about my age opened the window to see us, he had black hair and sea-green eyes **(A/N: Come on, it is a Percy Jackson fanfic)**, he looked confused, when he saw Elizabeth he looked scared. Then he saw the hell-hound and well that last emotion got booted up a 100%. The hell-hound was almost on the third floor, right where we were. Then another idea popped into my head.

"GET IN! NOW!" I yelled, I pushed William in, the random boy must've been freaking out, William helped Victoria get Elizabeth through the window, then Victoria, went through. Then as I was about to go through, the fire escape wobbled and collapsed under the hell-hounds weight, and I went tumbling down with the mangled iron what used to be fire escape, and a massive hell-hound. And for the third time in less than 24 hours, I blacked out again.

_**Just a line break, don't mind me**_

I woke up, drained, a boy, the boy was hovering above me. His black hair was dangling in front of his sea-green eyes. I tried to move, to get away from this stranger, but when I tried he jumped up and put his hand on my chest, and gently pushed me back down.

"Please rest, you need to be careful…You might injure yourself if you push too hard…And you wouldn't want to do that your friends, they're already scared to death right now."

"My friends… where are they, WHERE ARE THEY!"

"Relax, it's okay, it's okay. Your friends are perfectly fine, it's you who's hurt, and you need to rest."

He rested my head on a pillow, then pulled the blanket up to my mid-chest.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Percy Jackson, I'm a half-blood too, son of Poseidon. Okay. You can trust me."

"Percy Jackson?!"

….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 4-Part 1 – Elizabeth's POV

OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH MY F****** GOD! OH MOTHER F****** PIECE OF S*** GOD!

I should probably explain.

I was currently sitting in the living room of a house that belonged to a son of Poseidon, my leg bandaged, crutches on my right, Victoria on my left, trying to stop my string of profanity.

"No Tori (my nickname for her), I won't stop, Chris is severely hurt, and he got hurt trying to protect me."

"I know, Beth (her nickname for me) but can you please calm down, Will is trying to sleep."

Upon hearing this I calmed down, Will cares for Victoria, and vice-versa. She could get mad if I woke him up.

"I just feel so guilty."

"Relax, okay. He is the most stubborn person, I have ever known. He won't let this stop him from being around."

"I know but, I just, I…." I broke into tears right then.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

Chris woke me up, smiled at me, I smiled back, he blushed and removed his arm from around my shoulders. I bushed too, I hadn't realized they were there, I was just so comfy.

I wanted to pull him back for a hug, but he was now waking up the others, we shared some granola bars. And headed off. We wet a few blocks and ran into a hell-hound. We started running in our state we were not ready to fight. It chased us until Chris said "FIRE ESCAPE!". Victoria ran at a fire escape putting on some speed, jumped and pulled the ladder down, then she started to climb it, then William, then Chris and then me. The monster jumped up and cut my leg with its claws, I wanted to scream, but I didn't, I slipped and fell, but I caught the next rung down.

Then Chris did the most heroic and amazingly skilled thing I had ever seen. He back flipped off the fire escape, landing on the creatures back, which in his condition should be impossible. The beast started bucking, I got to the third floor of the fire escape, with the help of Will and Victoria.

Chris got off the creature and ran for the fire escape, he took a rest on the second floor. That's when I screamed, he ran up to me, I pointed over the railing, he looked, and saw the hellhound, dangling off the first floor part of the fire escape.

Then some kid opened the window next to us, he had black hair and sea-green eyes, he looked confused when he saw, saw my wound and got scared, then looked at the hell-hound then got extremely scared.

Then Chris shouted "GET IN! NOW!" he pushed William through the window, then William helped Victoria get me through the window, then as Chris was about to come through, the fire escape made a creaking noise, then the first five floor parts of the fire escape came down, bringing the hell-hound down, with Chris.

I just screamed, it happened in slow motion; he just fell, in a mangle of iron. And he landed on the floor motionless. Then I burst into tears.

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

After that the kids in the house we climbed into were stunned to say the least.

_**-ANOTHER FLASHBACK-**_

The black haired, sea-green eyed boy said "WHO ARE YOU?!"

Then a girl that looked a lot like Victoria came down the hall,

"PERCY! What's with the screaming?" She looked at us, then zeroed in on Victoria,

"Half-bloods?" She asked, Victoria just nodded.

"Percy get the med-kit! NOW!" she said, the boy, who I assumed is Percy ran down the hall.

"What happened?" she said

William pointed out the window, the girl looked, gasped. And shouted,

"Percy! Grover! Get here now!"

The boy came bag with another boy hot on his heels, the other boy said

"Annabeth what's wrong?"

"Outside, look!" Both boys looked out the window, and gasped.

"Go get him! Bring him back here! QUICKLY!" the girl shouted again.

They ran out and William ran with them, no one argued with him, so they just ran out of the house.

The girl, who I presumed was Annabeth, started healing my leg, she gave me something to drink and I drank it. She bandaged my wounds in a matter of minutes. Then Victoria and Annabeth, helped me to the sofa in the living room.

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay. My name is Annabeth Chase, I am a daughter of Athena."

"Annabeth Chase?" I said

….


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 4-Part 2 – CHRIS POV

"_My name is Percy Jackson, I'm a half-blood too. Okay. You can trust me."_

"_Percy Jackson?!"_

…_._

Then the door opened, and a girl was there, at first I thought it was Victoria, she had golden blonde hair, and stormy grey eyes, but then I realized, it wasn't Victoria. It was extremely weird, they looked so much alike, (A/N I just had to give Annabeth a sibling, everyone gives Percy one, and that's why I did it.)(Oh wait I forgot, Hehe.) they must have been twins, the resemblance was unbelievable.

"Percy! Is everything okay, I heard screaming?" she said

"Everything is fine, he just woke up that's all." was Percy's reply

"Oh, that's okay then. Percy, why don't you go and tell the others about, Chris' state."

"Sure thing, Wise girl."

At that comment the girl blushed, but the boy was already half-way out the door to notice her red face. She obviously liked him. Then he came back in and said

"Sorry I forgot something."

Before the girl could respond he kissed her, full on the lips. He obviously liked her back.

He left, and she came over and sat on the edge of the bed, and that's when I realized that she had been holding a bowl with a towel in. She took it out and pressed it against my forehead.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I fell to a concrete floor from three stories up, and then a pile of mangled metal bars and a demonic creature landed on me." She smiled just a little bit when I said this.

"You are about seventy-five percent correct, the demonic creature more commonly known as a hell-hound didn't land on you, it landed two feet away from you."

"Smart ass…..How are my friends?"

"Victoria and William are perfectly fine, they told me all about you, and then Elizabeth, we fixed her leg but she is resting it for now so no complications can arise."

"But she is okay, right? They are all okay?"

"Yes, but Elizabeth is extremely distraught, she just seems so sad. She has barely spoken about anything, and is constantly wanting to know how you are doing, and what can she do to help."

"Well, she is very caring."

"Is there anything between you two? ...I do not mean to pry, but we were talking and she said it was very complicated."

"Did she actually say that, or did she ask you to not tell me what she said?"

"Both of them actually."

"Oh yeah…..I forgot to ask…..who the heck are you?" she smiled a little again; she obviously thought I was humorous.

"Like your friend Victoria, I am a daughter of Athena, I am sure you see the resemblance." I simply nodded at that. "My name is Annabeth Chase."

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT OTHER CHARACTERS YOU WANT IN THIS STORY!**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED !**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT OTHER OC'S YOU WANT ME TO PUT IN, GIVE ME A NAME, AGE, GODLY PARENT AND DESCRIPTION!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 4-Part 2 – Elizabeth's POV

"_It's okay, everything is going to be okay. My name is Annabeth Chase, I am a daughter of Athena."_

"_Annabeth Chase?" I said_

…_._

I sat there in silence, that was until the boys got back, carrying Chris' lifeless shell.

"Put him in the bedroom." Annabeth said, they walked out the room as quick as they'd walked in.

The other girls left the room, I could only sit there, after a while, Annabeth, Victoria and William came back in. Victoria and William both fell on the couch and fell asleep instantly.

"That was fast." Annabeth said.

"How is he?" I asked

….. TIME SKIP OF TWO DAYS…..

"How is he?" that was the millionth time I have asked Annabeth that in the last few hours, and she always answers the same.

"Perfectly fine, Elizabeth. Just relax, he'll wake up soon."

She walked out into the kitchen, in the last two days; Annabeth had learned everything about me, Victoria, William and Chris. Although Chris' was a sore subject. And in turn we learned everything about Annabeth and her boyfriend Percy, who we haven't actually met yet since he was always watching over Chris, or I was asleep. We heard all about Annabeth's last five years with Percy. She told us every story and of every quest. I was quite impressed; I really wanted to meet in person this saviour of Olympus.

I was lying on a couch, with my injured foot on a cushion, Victoria and William were huddled together on another sofa. As soon as I tried to sit up, I screamed out in pain, waking the others up. They rushed over to me.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" William asked.

"I'm fine, I just didn't know sitting up would hurt that much. How's Chris?"

"He's fine. He's just resting. I told you he wouldn't let this top him." Victoria said

"I don't think there is anything on earth that can." Said William.

We all smiled at that, then Annabeth walked into the room, with a bowl of water with a hand towel in it.

"So, I'm just going to check on Percy and Chris. And I will tell you about any change in his condition."

"Thank you, Annabeth." William said.

And with that she started to walk down the hall.

"Wait!" I said, she turned around to face me. "I didn't get to thank you properly for saving my life and Chris', so thank you."

She just smiled, then we heard shouting form down the hall.

"Wait here." Annabeth said, then she bolted down the hall.

A few minutes later the boy with black hair and sea-green eyes came into the room.

"What was all that about?" I asked

"Chris just woke up, he was a little bit unnerved to find me next to him and not you guys."

"But he's okay?" I said

"Perfectly fine, I could see him out of that bed in a day or two. And then we can get you to camp."

I'd heard about this camp a lot from Annabeth and was getting excited at the idea. So I started a conversation with him to find out more, after hearing about Chris, Victoria and William had fell asleep again on the couch.

"So I take it your Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, saviour of Olympus, and all that jazz."

"Yep, Percy Jackson, the one and only."

**I NEED REVIEWS AS INSPIRATION TO FINISH THIS STORY, SO IF YOU WANT AN ENDING REVIEW!**


End file.
